Field of the Invention
The present invention of a smart postal mailbox device relates to the general field of human necessities, and may be considered furniture in that mailboxes are mail receptacles, or letter-boxes, which may be miscellaneous containers for domestic or household use; and it relates more particularly to devices for enabling mail receptacles, or letter-boxes, to become smart postal mailboxes by the incorporation of motion detection devices functionally integrated together with cameras, imaging processing capabilities and transmitters for sending messages to remotely located receivers.
Description of Related Art
The relevant prior art includes:
US Patent Application 20020024438 published by Orin A. Roberson on Feb. 28, 2002 entitled “Mail check method and system” that describes a method and system designed to allow the user to determine mail status of a mailbox without having to go to the mailbox. Using the internet, telephone, cell telephone, computer (with special software), computer with website, television website, or a special transmitter/receiver, a person can receive information about the status of the mailbox (if the mailbox contains any mail) regardless of the distance of the user from the said mailbox. The user is able to receive a picture/image of the mailbox's contents from remote locations where picture/image technology is supported and accepted. i.e. Computer, PDA, wireless web devices etc. This allows the user to evaluate the contents of the mailbox/container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,452 issued to Yang on Jan. 17, 2006 entitled “iBOX with home delivery auto-receipt system” that describes an iBOX, an intelligent multifunction mailbox, that combines several technologies, such as video camera, remote programmable keypad, PN junction thermoelectric unit, powerline communication, wire or wireless communication and Internet together to provide a more secure, multi-functional mailbox. It resolves several short comes of the traditional signature-required delivery
U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,659 issued to Schuette on Oct. 8, 2002 entitled “Portable remote mail detection system” that describes a device and system for checking the presence or absence of mail in a neighborhood delivery mailbox which has a plurality of individual mailboxes. The interrogation and response signals are triggered by remote control from a nearby location, for example from a moving vehicle. A custom identifying means is used to identify a selected mailbox from a cluster of mailboxes. This device and system thereby saves the operator time and provides a secure means of detecting mail from a remote location. The unit may be made miniature, as well as modular. The circuits described can be an integrated circuits or can be made of multiple discrete elements. The hand-held remote interrogator includes an antenna connected to a transmitter, and a receiver which is also connected to an antenna. A microcontroller is also provided to save, store and transmit data responsive to a query from a portable, hand held remote interrogator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,411 issued to Baggarly on Jun. 29, 1999 entitled “Electronic mailbox with keypad alarm system” that describes an electronic mailbox including a mailbox housing, a door, an alarm system, a door sensor a first timer, a second timer, a programmable controller, and a power source. Housing defines an opening of a size and shape to receive mail. Door is of a size and shape to cover opening. Door is movably operable between an open state and a closed state. The alarm system is controlled by the controller between a first unarmed state and a second armed state. A keypad, door sensor and timers input signals to controller. The timers along with the door state determine whether the armed state or unarmed state is in effect. Controller sends output signals to activate the alarm system when the door is opened by an unauthorized user. An authorized user inputs a deactivating code into the keypad to deactivate the alarm system. Optional LED mail deposit indicator, latching (locking) mechanism, and illuminating lights(s) may be provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,796 issued to Robert L. Hanna on Mar. 24, 2009 entitled “Mail delivery notification device” that describes a transmitting mechanism for indicating the deposit of mail into mailboxes having doors that pivot about a horizontal hinge. Such mailboxes normally identified as curb side, wall mounted, and slot type. The transmitting mechanism is comprised of an adjustable knob capable of positioning an adjoining tilt switch, such that the mechanism can be set to send a signal at any preferred mailbox opening. As the mailbox door is opened past a predetermined angle, the tilt switch completes a circuit which emits a signal to a remote receiver which activates a sound and visual alarm indicating that mail has been deposited in the mailbox.
Various implements are known in the art, but fail to address all of the problems solved by the invention described herein. One embodiment of this invention is illustrated in the accompanying drawings and will be described in more detail herein below.